Il n'y a ni bien ni mal
by Esmerine
Summary: Amarth appartient à la guilde secrète des tueurs à gage. Elle est leur meilleur élément. Sa nouvelle mission est d'anéantir le nouveau Parjure, Murtagh. Mais tout va de travers lorsqu'elle se rend compte que c'est un piège qui lui est destiné.
1. Chapter 1

Amarth s'engagea sans crainte dans la ruelle sombre qui lui faisait face. C'était là que sa proie avait rendez-vous chaque premier mercredi du mois. Depuis huit mois qu'elle le traquait sans relâche, elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'attaque. L'attente n'avait fait qu'accroître le désir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle passait ses journées entières à le suivre dans le moindre de ses déplacements, à épier ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle savait avec qui il avait des altercations régulières, avec quelles filles il trompait souvent sa femme… Chaque jour, elle devait se retenir de se ramasser pour bondir et frapper. Les moments n'étaient jamais propices, et surtout, elle ne possédait pas encore assez d'informations. Mais pas cette fois.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'endroit était désert. Pour l'instant. D'une démarche aussi souple que silencieuse, elle se dirigea vers un recoin plus sombre que les autres et s'y tapit. Avec un chuintement feutré, elle sortit le poignard de son fourreau. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Et la moindre seconde de perdue pouvait mettre son plan à l'eau. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

L'attente fut infime. A peine quelques minutes. Amarth savait que l'autre n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le temps pressait. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle sortit de sa cachette et se glissa derrière sa proie.

« Bonsoir, monseigneur, lui glissa-t-elle en plaquant sa lame, aussi froide que ses yeux, contre sa gorge.

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura sa proie d'une voix paniquée.

-Ta mort, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme dans un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme ne finit jamais sa phrase. Amarth lui trancha la gorge sans le moindre état d'âme. A peine eut-il touché le sol que déjà, son assassin se penchait sur lui et retirait un objet de la poche intérieure de sa tunique.

Lorsqu'une lanterne éclaira la tache sombre qui se formait sous le corps de la victime, Amarth était déjà loin, mêlée à la foule des voyageurs nocturnes qui déambulaient dans la ville, le visage impassible, ne laissait rien paraître de son métier, ni de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Le soldat de l'empire, qui tenait la lanterne devant lui, n'avait aucune preuve, juste de la suspicion, qui portait un nom, écrit en lettres sanglantes sur le mur d'en face. Un nom connu dans tout l'empire pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

« Amarth… » cracha l'homme, cet autre qui n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux d'Amarth, cet autre qui n'avait pas tardé à arriver.

Le vent apporta ce soupçon jusque Amarth, assise en haut de la plus haute tour de la ville, les jambes se balançant dans le vide qu'elle surplombait. Elle eut un sourire carnassier. Depuis six ans que toutes les troupes de l'empire la cherchaient, elle était toujours parvenue à leur échapper. Elle, meilleure tueuse à gages de tout l'empire, meilleur élément de la guilde. Ses missions étaient toutes des succès. Ses confrères la craignaient autant qu'ils la respectaient et l'admiraient. Tous savaient ce qu'une trahison représenterait. Et tous se taisaient, préférant mourir plutôt que trahir, sachant que s'ils trahissaient, Amarth aurait tôt fait de les retrouver pour les tuer de sa propre main.

Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, aussi souple qu'un félin, aussi redoutable qu'un Ra'zac, tous la craignaient. Elle ne connaissait qu'un supérieur hiérarchique qu'elle considérât comme vraiment supérieur : son maître, celui qui lui avait enseigné les ficelles du métier. Tuer ne consistait pas seulement à porter une arme et à être habile en camouflage. Il fallait aussi savoir être aussi silencieux que la Mort elle-même, aussi souple que l'eau, aussi insaisissable que l'air. Il lui avait enseigné l'escalade, le lancer de poignard, le tir à l'arc, l'escrime, l'art complexe et malsain des poisons… Aucun des domaines de la mort et de l'échappatoire n'avait de secret pour cette jeune femme âgée tout juste d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle savait se faire remarquer, pour se faire ensuite oublier dès qu'elle aurait disparu. Mortelle beauté, les hommes tombaient dans les pièges qu'elle leur tendait. Et elle ne s'intéressait guère aux hommes. Seuls comptaient ceux qu'elle devait éliminer.

Elle ignorait l'identité du commanditaire, mais elle savait qu'il la connaissait à la perfection, qu'il savait où la trouver et quand, aussi ne se défilait-elle jamais. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, mais elle refusait de trahir sa guilde. Tout comme les ensorceleurs refusaient de trahir la leur, ainsi que les voleurs, les chevaucheurs de rêves, les maîtres des poisons…

Ces guildes évoluaient dans le plus parfait secret, parfois dans la plus parfaite illégalité. Nul ne soupçonnait leur existence tant qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'une d'entre elles. Chaque guilde avait un symbole, tatoué dans le dos. Amarth avait eu droit au traditionnel dragon noir. Les membres d'une guilde se reconnaissaient entre eux la plupart du temps, mais nul n'était capable de discerner un membre d'une autre guilde d'un simple commerçant. Sauf Amarth. Elle savait qui était qui, où il se rendait et ce qu'il allait y faire. Personne ne savait comment elle s'y prenait pour obtenir ces informations, mais tous s'y fiaient comme si sa parole avait été vérité absolue. Ce qu'elle était d'une certaine manière, car Amarth ne se trompait que très rarement.

Sentant qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner à l'auberge, elle se leva. Sous les bourrasques folles qui soufflaient à cette hauteur, les mèches sombres de la jeune femme volaient autour d'elle, lui fouettaient le visage avec violence, mais elle ne sentait rien de tout ceci. Elle se sentait juste vidée, et n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans sa chambre d'auberge, bien au chaud, pour y dormir à sa guise. Mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelqu'un allait lui confier une nouvelle mission. Et elle savait que ce pressentiment allait s'avérer correct, comme pour toutes les fois précédentes.

Epuisée, mais résignée, elle sauta dans le vide, parcourut dix mètres à une vitesse affolante, s'agrippa à une corniche, s'y suspendit l'espace d'une seconde pour s'élancer vers une gouttière, dix mètres plus bas, avant de désescalader le bâtiment à une vitesse qui la faisait sembler être en chute libre contrôlée. Nul ne la remarqua. Elle se fondit dans la masse des gens sans difficulté, n'attira aucun regard sur elle. Au croisement, elle prit à gauche et s'engagea dans l'artère de la cité. Elle ne sentait pas le regard du dragon couleur rubis, dans son dos. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait qu'il était conscient de qui elle était, mais qu'il se taisait par respect pour elle, un respect teinté d'admiration. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'un dragon la respectait et l'admirait ?


	2. Chapter 2

L'auberge où logeait la jeune femme était l'une des mieux réputées de l'empire, aussi s'y sentait-elle en sécurité.

En entrant, elle parcourut la salle de son regard glacial. Elle connaissait tous ces visages. Elle connaissait leurs noms, leurs vies, leurs habitudes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne représentait un quelconque intérêt pour elle.

« Permettez-moi de vous offrir quelque chose.» murmura une voix à son oreille alors qu'elle venait tout juste de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Amarth sursauta, glissa une main vers son fourreau, ne rencontra que du vide. On lui avait dérobé son poignard ! Elle se retourna avec une extrême lenteur, mue par un étrange pressentiment. Elle reconnaissait facilement les voix des gens, même en ne les ayant pas vu depuis des années. Mais cette voix-ci, elle ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde.

Face à elle, se tenait un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, emmitouflé dans un manteau à capuchon qui dissimulait entièrement son corps. Dans sa main, il tenait le poignard d'Amarth, avec lequel il s'amusait en le faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts effilés.

« Belle arme, commenta-t-il en suivant le regard de son propriétaire. Equilibre parfait, affûté comme il faut, et incroyablement propre. On douterait presque qu'il ait tué un homme il y a peu. » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, remettant l'arme dans son fourreau.

La jeune tueuse avait le souffle coupé. Cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, pourtant il savait sans aucun doute qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et tout ce qui constituait son quotidien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où l'indignation le disputait à l'admiration et l'ébahissement.

-Celui qui vous offre un verre afin de faire plus ample connaissance, répondit l'inconnu avec un sourire charmant, qui creusa une fossette apparente, malgré l'ombre qui cachait presque entièrement son visage.

-J'accepte, car je doute que vous soyez venu uniquement pour faire plus ample connaissance, rétorqua Amarth d'une voix qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb.

-Parfait, allons nous assoire dans le coin opposé, loin des regards indiscrets. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme le suivit en silence. Sa démarche était souple et silencieuse, bien plus que la sienne. Il était indiscutablement membre de sa guilde. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu auparavant ? Elle s'assit face à lui, se promettant de lui poser ces questions au cours de la soirée.

« Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles, annonça-t-il en sortant une bourse de l'intérieur de sa cape et en la déposant sur la table. Voici ton salaire pour la mission que tu viens d'effectuer.

-Combien ? demanda Amarth en tiquant au son du « tu ».

-Cinq cents écus d'or, comme promis. Monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Ainsi qu'un mois de loyer en plus. Il semble que la guilde tienne à ton confort. Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Et les mauvaises nouvelles ?

-La guilde va de plus en plus mal. Des membres sont chaque jour exécutés. Tu es le meilleur élément, celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps. Mais je doute que tu tiennes tête infiniment à l'empire tout entier. Tu devrais te faire oublier. C'est tout du moins ce que j'ai dit à ton commanditaire, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il t'impose une nouvelle mission. A réaliser dans les trois semaines qui viennent.

-Trois semaines ?! J'ai mis huit mois pour celle-ci ! Il me faut bien plus de temps !

-On n'en a pas. La guilde s'effondre, je te l'ai dit. Cette mission symbolise la continuité ou l'effondrement définitif de notre guilde bien-aimée. Tu prends des risques énormes, pour mener tes missions à bien, mais les enjeux sont trop importants. Tu réalises la mission et tu files. Fais-toi oublier quelques temps. Amarth est un nom par trop connu ces temps-ci. Ta tête est mise à prix, ma belle. Et quel prix ! Cinquante mille écus d'or ! Jamais un de nos confrères n'a valu si cher ! Et la guilde ne te couvrira plus cette fois.

-A-t-elle déjà eu à me couvrir par le passé ? rétorqua l'intéressée d'un ton farouche. Et je te prierai de me donner un autre surnom que « ma belle ».

-Très bien, beauté. Donc, non, la guilde n'a jamais eu à te couvrir. Mais les soldats savent que tu es en ville, ils sont incroyablement prudents, désormais. T'introduire au palais risque…

-M'introduire au palais ?! Non mais tu es dingue ! C'est me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup !

-T'introduire au palais risque d'être très dangereux, reprit le tueur comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Les soldats sont sur leurs gardes. Tu devras faire preuve de ruse. Et surtout d'improvisation. Tu n'as que trois semaines à partir de demain. Pas un jour de plus. Ni même une heure.

-Personne ne sait qui est Amarth. Ici, on me connaît sous le nom d'Iliana Brindis. Amarth n'est qu'une ombre mortelle. Pour eux tout du moins.

-Sauf que le nouveau Dragonnier doit disparaître dans les trois semaines qui suivent, et que l'empereur le surveille de très près, après la première fugue du jeune homme. Je te conseille de faire comme par le passé : attirer les hommes dans tes filets, pour en finir avec eux.

-Sauf que j'ai déjà besoin d'au moins trois semaines pour évaluer le terrain. Je ne peux pas évaluer le terrain _et_ jouer les aguicheuses en même temps. C'est impossible. Même en étant incroyablement douée.

-Tu n'es pas incroyablement douée. Tu as un véritable don, ce qui est tout à fait différent, beauté. Ce métier coule dans tes veines. C'est une évidence. J'ai beau douter de la réussite de cette mission, je te fais pleinement confiance. Voici les instructions, dit-il en sortant un rouleau cacheté de sous sa cape. Tâche de faire ce qui est écrit, sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'éliminer. Ce serait dommage, beauté.

-Arrête de m'appeler avec des surnoms de ce genre, cracha Amarth en se levant à moitié de sa chaise.

-Non. » rétorqua le messager avec un nouveau sourire charmant.

Il rejeta en arrière son capuchon gris, révélant un visage harmonieux, traversé par une cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche. Ses cheveux bruns, brillants comme de la soie, lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son regard couleur gris acier était traversé de temps à autres par une lueur agacée, mais étincelait de jovialité. Sa peau était hâlée, tannée par le soleil. Ses lèvres fines avaient quelque chose d'incroyablement séduisant.

En le voyant, Amarth sentit son cœur accélérer soudainement. Elle tenta vainement de se calmer. On ne pouvait pas être aussi beau ! C'était impossible ! Et pourtant…

« Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, nomme-moi au vent, et je t'entendrai, annonça-t-il en se levant avec grâce.

-Et comment le pourrais-je ? J'ignore ton nom !

-Sinane, beauté. Sinane. »

Il sortit, jetant au préalable une poignée de pièces sur la table, payant un repas qu'il ne goûterait pas. Amarth non plus n'y goûterait pas. Son appétit était soudainement coupé.

Elle se sentit épuisée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle se leva à son tour et, d'une démarche pesante, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Trois semaines… C'était le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour évaluer ses risques. Elle allait se faire prendre. C'était obligé. Et Sinane qui lui annonçait cette superbe nouvelle tranquillement.

Avec des gestes lents, elle entreprit de dénouer les liens de son corset. Elle était tellement lasse que cette tâche lui prit deux fois plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire. Une fois qu'il gît à terre, elle retira son pantalon en cuir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'immense baignoire qui y trônait aurait fait jalouser n'importe quel noble. Amarth se contenta de s'y jeter avec souplesse, sans même s'intéresser au marbre blanc dans lequel était sculptée la baignoire, sans même admirer le robinet en or massif. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle vivait là. Il y avait trop longtemps que cette chambre faisait son quotidien.

L'eau bouillante de la baignoire lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles dénoués lui paraissaient plus souples, et sa fatigue semblait s'être atténuée. Pas assez cependant pour lui permettre de lire les instructions avant d'aller se coucher. Du bout du pied, elle repoussa ses vêtements. Son peignoir tomba à terre et elle se glissa entre les draps froids du lit. Dénudée, elle avait l'impression de s'être plongée dans un bac d'eau fraîche. Mais petit à petit, la chaleur de son corps réchauffa les draps, et elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le bruit, infime, des rideaux glissant sur leurs tringles réveilla Amarth. Le soleil n'eut pas le temps de pénétrer dans sa chambre que déjà, elle avait ouvert les yeux et saisit son poignard. Elle qui s'attendait à découvrir une malheureuse femme de ménage chargée de lui transmettre un message en fut pour sa surprise en découvrant Sinane assis au pied de son lit, un sourire tranquille flottant sur ses lèvres. En contre-jour, Amarth le trouva encore plus séduisant, malgré les rides qui se creusaient aux coins de ses yeux et la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Par réflexe, elle remonta le drap jusque ses épaules, bien que sa nudité fut parfaitement dissimulée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une telle heure, alors que je suis dans une tenue moins que correcte ? le houspilla-t-elle en se redressant, maintenant toujours le drap fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

-Dire que tu es sans tenue serait plus correct, rétorqua Sinane avec un sourire gentiment moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Et je n'y répondrai pas. Lève-toi, tu as une mission à accomplir.

-Je me lèverai une fois que tu auras quitté ma chambre !

-J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais. Je doute que tu sois différente.

-Là n'est pas la question. Dehors ! »

Elle lui montra du doigt la porte pour appuyer ses propos. Elle n'était pas spécialement pudique, à condition d'être en dessous. Là, elle était totalement nue. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se glisser hors de son lit, sans vêtement, juste parce qu'il le lui demandait, il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir !

Mais Sinane ne quitta pas la chambre. Il se contenta de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Vaincue, Amarth se leva et enfila son pantalon sans aucune précipitation. Elle avait juste envie de se reposer. Pas d'aller tuer un autre homme. Son corset lui posa problème, et elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour le lacer. Au bout d'une quatrième tentative infructueuse, une voix lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Besoin d'un coup de main, ma belle ? »

Amarth se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver le visage à moins de cinq centimètres de celui de Sinane. Depuis combien de temps l'épiait-il ? L'avait-il vue nue ? Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle relâcha quelque peu son étreinte sur le corset, qui glissa de quelques centimètres. Elle le retint à temps. Elle aurait voulu pester, hurler qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. A quoi cela servait-il de lutter alors qu'il aurait indéniablement le dessus ?

Avec des gestes emprunts de douceur, il le lui serra. Plusieurs fois, elle manqua de tomber et il la rattrapa d'extrême justesse. Malgré les cals, ses mains étaient douces. Amarth était troublée, sans volonté. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin. Un pantin qui attendait le moment propice pour se libérer et se venger.

« Maintenant que tu es sortable, je te propose d'aller faire un tour du côté du palais, histoire de voir ce qui t'attends, lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini de lacer son corset.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas venir avec moi ?

-Non. J'en suis sûr.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir dans les jambes.

-La guilde en a décidé autrement. Tu n'as donc pas lu les instructions ?

-Non. Hier tu m'as tellement énervée que j'ai pris un bain et je suis directement allée me coucher ensuite. J'avais autre chose à penser. »

Il lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin. Amarth le saisit d'un geste agacé et l'ouvrit sans aucune douceur.

Les instructions étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair : tuer Murtagh, le nouveau Parjure, dans les trois semaines qui venaient. Avec pour ordre d'être accompagnée de Sinane pour cette mission.

De rage, elle jeta le parchemin à travers la pièce. Sinane ne s'était pas départi de son air tranquille. Et la rage de la jeune femme l'amusait visiblement.

Amarth était très belle, et tout le monde aurait pu croire que c'était ce qui l'attirait le plus, mais en vérité, sa personnalité était telle qu'il voulait découvrir les limites de sa carapace, et de sa patience. Mais il devait avouer que son visage fin, hâlé, ses cheveux noirs, ses immenses yeux verts, étincelants, lumineux, les pommettes hautes, rendues saillantes par des joues creuses, ainsi que les lèvres fines avaient un charme sauvage, félin, irrésistible par moments. Mais aussi franchement insupportable lorsqu'elle faisait sa tête de mule, comme à cet instant.

Les sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme pouvaient être autant comiques que dangereuses. Elle était impulsive, et agissait surtout avant de réfléchir, plutôt que faire l'inverse. Sauf en ce qui concernait les missions. Elle était toujours très professionnelle, et caractérielle. Sa volonté était inébranlable, elle allait jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait entrepris, toujours. Or, en cet instant, elle avait entrepris d'effectuer sa mission _seule_.


	3. Chapter 3

Escortée de Sinane, Amarth marchait à grands pas dans l'artère de la capitale, en direction du palais. Elle ruminait de sombres pensées, pensait à égorger son garde du corps sur le champ, afin d'avoir la paix, puis se souvenait brusquement de leur rencontre, de son assurance, de l'absence de sensation lorsqu'il lui avait pris son poignard, et alors elle se mettait à le haïr, à pester intérieurement.

Le château surplombait Uru'baen de son imposante masse sombre. Les murailles, infranchissables, empêchaient de voir la majeure partie du palais du roi félon, mais la partie supérieure, de granit noir, dépassait. L'étendard accroché au sommet des tours claquait au vent. De là où elle se trouvait, Amarth ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Et à vrai dire, elle était inquiète. Quelque chose en ce lieu ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le vent violent apportait à ses oreilles fines les hurlements des gens qui avaient été torturés, mutilés, assassinés entre ces murs sombres et menaçants.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et Sinane la heurta de plein fouet.

« Non, mais tu es dingue ou quoi ? Ça va pas la tête de t'arrêter comme ça ?

-La ferme ! »

L'ordre avait claqué d'un ton péremptoire. Les yeux émeraudes étincelaient de rage. Elle semblait sur le point de perdre tout contrôle.

« Cette mission est vouée à l'échec, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est un piège destiné à me faire me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais s'il y a du danger ou non. Et en l'occurrence, ça sent le coup tordu à plein nez ! »

Sinane leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, il s'attendait à cette réaction, comme s'il avait senti les interrogations qui tournaient dans la tête de la jeune femme depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de mulet. Cette mission ne peut pas être un piège. C'est tout simplement impossible. Car nul au palais ne sait où te trouver, et personne n'oserait mettre la tête de Murtagh à prix. C'est tout simplement invraisemblable.

-Sauf si c'est le roi lui-même qui a tendu le piège. Il est fou, mais n'est pas un imbécile. Dommage, d'ailleurs. Cela rendrait les choses plus simples.

-Peu importe qui est le commanditaire. Tu dois accomplir cette mission. Un point c'est tout.

-Va te faire voir, compris ? Je refuse ! C'est suffisamment clair pour ton petit cerveau ? »

Sinane vit rouge. Elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme face à son caractère explosif. Par automatisme, ses doigts se serrèrent autour du manche de son poignard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à se calmer. Ses doigts lâchèrent son poignard. En revanche, ils agrippèrent fermement le col d'Amarth. Il la souleva de terre et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le visage basané s'approcha dangereusement du visage félin.

« Ton sale caractère commence à m'énerver sérieusement. Tu le sais, ça ? Tu vas faire le boulot pour lequel tu es payée, et tu arrêtes ton cinéma ! Ne me force à t'éliminer ! Ce serait trop facile de me laisser tenter... »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Amarth était effrayée. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas une de ses peurs que l'on simule pour éviter une remontrance par ses parents ou autre. Non. C'était une peur réelle. De celles qui s'insinuent dans vos veines, glace vos os et vous paralyse. Voilà ce que la jeune femme ressentait en cet instant. C'était une peur insupportable, qui la laissait muette et immobile.

Sans crier gare, son ''compagnon'' franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la tueuse à gages. C'était un baiser impérieux, violent, destiné à la blesser. Pourtant, malgré sa volonté de lui faire mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y mettre un peu de douceur. Amarth ne réagissait pas. Elle était bien trop surprise. Lorsqu'il la fit entrouvrir ses lèvres cependant elle démarra au quart de tour. Au lieu du baiser passionné auquel Sinane s'attendait sans doute, Amarth lui donna une claque monumentale qui exprimait son profond mépris à son égard. Surpris, il la lâcha. Elle était toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Des envies de meurtre lui traversaient l'esprit. Qu'il recommence une fois, et il était un homme mort. Elle se chargerait personnellement de lui.

Le message était clair. Il avait franchi une limite invisible. Il était allé trop loin. Depuis leur rencontre la veille au soir, il ne faisait qu'aller trop loin avec elle. Sans manquer de lui jeter un regard assassin, elle reprit sa marche d'un bon pas, afin d'instaurer une distance minimum entre eux. Distance que, de toute façon, Sinane ne respecterait pas, elle le savait.

Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser cette sale tête de mule. Il avait juste agi impulsivement, comme à son habitude. Il devait reconnaître que si elle avait été moins séduisante et moins emportée de caractère, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais fait. Mais ce n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes. Il accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

Le reste du « voyage » s'effectua dans le plus grand silence. Amarth serrait les poings pour ne pas le frapper. Sinane s'interrogeait. Ils finirent par arriver au pied de l'imposante muraille qui entourait le château. De près, elle était encore plus impressionnante que de loin. Dans les six mètres de hauteur, c'était un mur de pierre brute. Certes, il recelait de nombreuses prises pour escalader, mais sans doute l'autre côté n'en possédait-il aucune, afin de s'assurer que les risques d'intrusion étaient nuls. Un froncement de sourcils indiqua à Sinane les doutes qui la rongeaient.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vérifié, la façade intérieure est la même que la façade extérieure.

-Quand t'en es-tu chargé ? Je croyais que je devais effectuer cette mission seule ?

-Je me suis octroyé une petite ballade hier soir, après notre conversation.

-Ravie de l'apprendre. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre qui puisse m'être utile ?

-La seule fenêtre visible depuis notre position mène à la chambre de Murtagh.

-Et tu as réussi à faire tes recherches sans que personne ne te remarque ni ne te capture ? Alors qu'il s'agit de l'endroit le plus protégé au monde ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu veux ?

-C'est ce qui s'appelle savoir faire son travail, ma jolie. Alors soit tu obéis aux instructions et on règle cette affaire ensemble, soit tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et en cas de problème, tu meurs. À toi de voir. »

Amarth ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il avait raison. Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Après un vague haussement d'épaules, elle tourna les talons. Qu'il la suive ou qu'il reste planté devant les murailles du palais impérial, peu lui importait. Elle voulait partir. Elle devait partir. Pour ne pas le tuer. Pour ne pas perdre totalement l'esprit.


End file.
